


Links In A Chain

by Petri808



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU Story, Angst, Cannon Divergence, F/M, Family, Fluff, Growth, Modern world, hint of love, tragic backstories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: The world is not always a beautiful place when children live in poverty, abuse, and lack of familial love.  But there are those out there that care.  Mundok never planned on becoming a father figure to a bunch of kids, too bad the heavens had other plans in store.  Each of them came from different backgrounds, but there was something that tied their lives together and, in the end, they learn how family meant much more than just by blood.A short story for a fandom week.  Prompts in order: Kija, Shin-ah, Jae-ha, Zeno, Family Bonds, Old Gen vs New Gen, Future





	Links In A Chain

Don’t get it wrong, Kija had a good life, great family, anything he possibly could need, but he was so… lonely.  Toy’s weren’t much fun if you didn’t have anyone to play with.  School was miserable when all the other kids were, well, stuck up. Sometimes he wished his parents would just send him to the local public school.  Whenever they passed by it, the kids in the playground looked like they were having so much fun!  And then he would arrive by chauffeured car to his private school, where all the kids had their noses in the air and were more interested in one-upping each other in who had the most of, whatever was the item of that day.  Kija wasn’t like them at all.  Oh, he could act a bit on the spoiled side but, let’s just say, his personality was much more naïve and preferred simpler things.              

Their neighborhood wasn’t much help in this regard, the other families with children around his age either attended his school or the matching girls one.  Yeah…. Life for Kija were days often spent with nanny’s trying to keep him entertained.  But he did have one saving grace.  Mr. Mundok down the street had taken in his grandson Hak just over a year ago and they were only one year apart in age.  Kija had heard his parents whispering about it at the time.  Father died while serving in the military overseas… mother couldn’t handle the loss and took off leaving her son behind. That boy was sure lucky to have a grandfather to take him in. 

Kija knew old mister Mundok because their families were acquainted and of course the idea that another little girl was always over at that house caught the boy’s attention too. At first Kija thought little Yona was the man’s granddaughter but turns out her father is an old business colleague. Not that young Kija cared about such details for the only thing that mattered was the blooming of hope and maybe friendship for a lonely child.  And Yona was a total darling.  There was just something special about her and she was turning into the little sister that Kija’s parents never gave him.   

But Hak, now there was a kid that wasn’t the easiest to be around.  If he wasn’t being moody or sarcastic with Kija, the boy would sometimes not talk at all preferring to tinker around with his grandfather’s martial arts stuff rather than deal with people.  Mr. Mundok explained once that his grandson was still dealing with some of the things that happened and hopefully, he’d get better with people soon. By far, the best times was when Yona was visiting and the three of them hung out.  That girl had a knack for getting Hak to play with them no matter if he whined, he’d still do as she asked.  Yeah, the three of them was still a whole lot more fun than none and things were about to get even better…

 

_In another section of their vast metropolis, a young boy had glued himself into the corner of a closet.  For all of his short life, the shy but astute child knew nothing of warmth or affection, just the bitter darkness that was his world.  The few interactions he had with adults were mostly formalities, they fed and clothed him, taught him basic language skills but that was all, he didn’t even know who he was for they only referred to him in pronouns.  It was a strange life to say the least.  They never harmed him, at least not physically laid a hand on him, but it was as if they didn’t really want to touch him or get too close._

_The sparsely furnished room was all he really knew about the world aside from the few storybooks that gave him a fantasy view of what might exist. 23 hours a day locked in with only a bed, a lamp, a desk with a chair and a handful of toys like a small bouncy ball that he had to play with quietly or risk getting yelled at.  Even at such a young age, he realized something was very odd about his circumstances, but he was too shy or scared to say anything like now as he huddled in the closet.  The weird chanting and sounds coming from the other room.  He could hear many adults talking… about him._

_Look at his eyes, they are not normal.  Evil.  We have told you, he will grow up and bring anger from our Gods.  We will not tolerate this blasphemy any longer, either you get rid of the spawn or you must leave our sanctity!_

“Shin-ah, Shin-ah wake up…”

In a start, the young boy shrieks, scrambling over the bed and pressing himself against the wall with his eyes screwed shut.  He feels the bed shifting and a warm hand coming to rest on his knee.  A sweet girls voice breaking through his panicked mind…. It was so soothing…

“Shin-ah it’s okay, was it that bad dream again?  You’re safe now remember, here at grandpa Mundok’s.”

 _Shin-ah…. That’s the name she gave me when I got here._   He flashes back again to the river and tries to shake the memories out of his head.  That was 3 months ago.  He’d been so scared when the adults yanked him out of the closet and left him near a river with nothing more than the clothes on his back.  After a day, starved and cold a passerby found him and took him to the authorities but with no way of identifying who he was, they placed him in this home for boys.  _That’s where I am now._  

He peaked out with one eye, and sure enough the angels voice belonged to Yona.  Seeing him coming around she smiles and moves her hands to take hold of his.  “It’s gonna be okay Shin-ah, no one will hurt you anymore, I promise.”  There was still a lingering fear but so far, she had spoken the truth.  It was all so different for him to go from a lonely existence to one where the people actually talk to him and make him feel wanted.  He nods his head slowly and after Yona scoots off his bed, crawls back under his blanket.  “Goodnight Shin-ah!”

As much as he didn’t want to get his hopes up, the peace that little girl could always bring him began to lull him to sleep once more.  _Maybe… maybe it will be okay…_

 

“Get back here kid!”

There was no way Jae-ha was gonna let them catch him and take him back to that hell hole of a home. No thank you!  He truly thought that no one would believe the stories of how he was beat and starved, shackled by a long chain to the wall heater so he couldn’t escape.  Freedom was what he craved for and it fueled his drive to break free.  

Too bad freedom didn’t come with a meal. 

It had been a week now of playing cat-and-mouse with the authorities.  But as his stomach growled, he stopped to looked around and realized he had wandered onto a street of affluent homes.  Thievery was not something Jae-ha wanted to resort to, but what other options did he have?  All the darkened homes, quiet while their occupants slept peacefully in beds. Jae-ha scoffed, _lucky bastards_.  These were the kinds of people that could afford to share their food, right?

Picking the simple lock was the easy part and luck have it that the back door had led straight into the kitchen!  Hallelujah! It was like sun rays shining down upon him as he opened the fully stocked refrigerator! 

“Shin-ah is that you raiding the fridge again?”  The young boy freezes in place, slowly turning around to see another boy, slightly younger, rubbing his eyes and staring at him.  “You’re not Shin-ah, what are you doing with our fridge?”

“Yoon, what’s going on down there?”

 _Shit!  It’s an adult’s voice!_   Jae-ha glances at the back door.  He could out run the kid, no problem and takes a step in that direction.

“Are you hungry?”  The kitchen light snapping on causing Jae-ha to flinch again.  He was busted, the older male was standing near the door now.  Jae-ha presses himself against the counter afraid to say a word, studying the situation and looking for his way out.  But again, the older gentleman asks the same question and this time Jae-ha is starting to notice the softness in the man’s tone. “Boy, I can see you must be starving. Yoon will you make him a sandwich?”

“Sure, thing grandpa!” the other child ignores the fact that there is a stranger in the room and simply goes around focused on his task. 

“My name is Mundok, gramps to these boys.”  He stays his ground near the door for now watching the frightened child.  “I’m not gonna hurt you.” 

Jae-ha was sure this was just a ploy to catch him so they could call the police.  Since when are people so kind?  He continues to watch the old man until the other child walks up and sticks the plate out to him.  “Here, you should eat.  It hurts when your stomach is empty, I know.”  Jae-ha looks at the plate, it did look so tempting….  “Gramps isn’t lying,” Yoon cut through the young boy’s thoughts. “He ain’t my real grandpa, just the guy that took me in.  There’s two other boys that live here too.”

“I can help ya boy, but you need to talk.  If you ran away from home it was for a good reason, I’m sure, cause no one runs away unless they got a dang good one.”  He moves away from the door and takes a seat on the opposite side of the island counter. Yoon places the plate on the counter and fixes a glass of water too.  “Yoon, you should get to bed it’s late, but could you grab one of Hak’s outfits and bring it to me first, I think it would fit this young man.”  Yoon nods and leaves the room on his task.  Mundok chuckles, “Yoon is such a great kid,” turning to look at Jae-ha who still hasn’t moved a muscle, “his family was too poor to care for him, so he had resorted to dumpster diving.  I convinced the family to let me adopt him and brought him here.” 

Yoon returns a few minutes later and places the shirt, shorts, and underwear on the counter before waving and skipping back upstairs.  “Tell ya what son,” the old man stands up slowly, keeping his hands resting on the counter, “I’m old and tired so I’m gonna go back to sleep.  You should eat so ya ain’t starving tonight, take the clothes too and if you want,” he points to a utility room, “there’s even a shower if you wanna use it.”  Standing straight now, “stay, go, the choice is up to you, I won’t stop ya if you wanna leave.”  Mundok starts to walk away, still talking as he does.  He points to another room, “living rooms got a couch if you’re tired,” waving without turning around, “night kid.”

Was it really possible that this old guy was for real?  Jae-ha stares at the food, the clothes…. He glances around the room as tears slowly trickle down his face… 

 

It was a little weird when he first moved in.  You’d think he’d be used to living in a house full of boys, but these weren’t his relations. The old man that took him in, told him to call him gramps and think of this as his new family.  Could he really do that?  They were all younger than he was.  The two oldest Jae-ha and Hak didn’t seem very interested in getting to know him.  Shin-ah, well that boy was just eerily quiet, but Yoon at least said hello.    

Zeno knew that they often wondered about him, this aloof kid, how the hell could he smile after what happened to him?  To be honest, he wasn’t sure either.  To the world, Zeno practically radiated sunshine but inside the nightmares still plagued with him, toying with his sanity.  Mundok had sat all the kids down, including Kija and Yona, like he always did when a new child joined the household and told them.  But the old man only gave them the info they needed… a lone survivor of a horrific car crash with no living relatives.  That was how the 11-year-old came to live with them.      

But Yoon knew the truth. The roommate heard the quiet sobbing or witnessed the sleepless nights and did his best to comfort his new friend. Both boys assumed gramps had designed it that way, pairing them up while putting Jae-ha and Shin-ah in the other room. That old man had a knack for tactical strategies and a gift for the human condition.  Somehow, he just knew the young boy would provide a comforting shoulder without being laced with judgment.  It came-in handy when once, after a pretty terrible nightmare Zeno confided that he felt bad for out living his other siblings or parents, that he couldn’t understand what had made him special enough to survive.

That had to be tough to live with. 

 _“There must be a reason_ ,” Yoon had pointed out that night, “ _look at how much you make people smile around you Zeno, that’s a pretty cool thing, I think.  There’s so much bad stuff in this world, it needs people who can still be so happy_.” 

 _“How are you so smart for an 8-year-old?”_   _Zeno had sat back in his bed and laughed from the young boy’s serious expression._

_Yoon had just shrugged,_ _“the library is free, so I spent a lot of time there.”_

_Zeno had settled under the covers at that point, “Thanks, it’s nice having someone to talk to, makes me feel less lonely.”_

_“Same,” the boy smiled, “good night Zeno.”_

After a few months the nightmares fizzled away and while he still thought about his family, Zeno realized that he had been blessed with a new one.  Three brothers had been lost, but even more gained plus a sister, and that made Zeno smile.  He loved them all, even the sarcastic Hak.  With Yona, it was absolutely wonderful having her around and while Kija didn’t live there, he visited so frequently it was as if he was part of this mixed family unit.  Zeno had gone from being the baby of the family to the eldest sibling.      

As he looked around the dining table one evening, watching everyone laughing and talking about their day, he couldn’t help but smile and believe it…  Maybe there was a reason after all.

 

All the previous years had barely prepared them for this moment.  They were better now and now it was their turn to be the strong ones.  The six young men huddle around the young teenage girl as she stares at her father’s casket.   Mundok places a hand upon her shoulder, “it’s gonna be okay Yona, we’ll help you get through this.  I’ll make sure your father’s business and legacy continues, I promise.”

Yona could only stare forward in disbelief.  Her hands hung at her sides, “But I still don’t understand w--why….  How could he hurt my dad like that when he was just trying to do the right thing?”  She looks up at her best friend Hak who just stood to her side.  The whites of his knuckles, the scowl and narrowed expression… her dad had treated him like a son, so his anger made sense.  Yona tugged gently at his sleeve, “Hak?”  He was so focused on the casket that it took a couple of pulls to gain his attention.   

When he finally turns and looks, to see her riddled with pain and eyes misted over, his heart clenches tighter along with his fists.  Yona didn’t deserve this, _that bastard!_   _How could he hurt his cousin like that!_   Her eyes crinkle at the corners causing the tears to pool in them.  She’d held back the tears but there was no stopping them now and in a surprising move she launches into his chest, buries her face into the fabric and hands gripping. It takes a couple seconds to register in the young man but when it does, he wraps his arms around the girl.  His anger swept away by the need to console her instead.

Each of the other five boys immediately moves in to embrace Yona until she was buried beneath a sea of arms and bodies.  She was their little sister and big brothers protect little sisters.  If she was in pain, they would be there for her, just like she had been for them years ago.  Her sobbing continued but at a milder pace, tucked away in Hak’s arms and soothed by the rest of them.  Kija, Yoon and Zeno, Shin-ah and Jae-ha all cooing and whispering their consolations.       

There wasn’t a dry eye to be seen. 

Mundok simply stood back and watched it unfold.  He never imagined all those years ago when he’d taken the first child in, that this would be where his life would end up.  It warmed his aging heart, and in that moment, he knew they truly would be okay. All of those boys with heartbreaking stories of their own had come so far…. _They will be great men_ , he mused, no, they were already amazing young men. Bonded through adversity, they would stare down the future together in a way that was yet to be seen, but Mundok was certain, they would be victorious in wherever their paths led them to.         

After a few minutes, they untangle themselves and lead Yona to the seats that were set up for the family so the funeral could commence.  As she sat between them, Yoon held her hand on one side, Hak kept his arm around her from the other, and the other four sat behind like guardians. Mundok took a seat next to Hak and closed his eyes, _“She’ll be okay Il, you rest in peace old friend…”_  

A couple of weeks later the lot of them were busy at the Il family home, “Hey gramps,” Hak points at the faded scroll painting hanging on the wall, “do you know what that’s from, even Yona had no idea about it.”

“It’s a cool painting,” adds Yoon, “it like one of those fairy tale fantasy stories or something.”

Mundok walks over, “ah the Legend of the Five Dragons, it’s an old tale that supposedly took place over two thousand years ago here in Kouka.  I’m surprised you kids didn’t learn about it in history class.”  Taking the painting off the wall.  “Tell ya what, were almost done packing up this house, so when we get home, I’ll tell you guys the tale.”

It took them about a week to pack everything up, and six strapping young men sure made the move a lot quicker.  Mundok made sure that anything of real value or sentiment was kept for Yona in the future, but he had made the difficult decision as executor to sell her family home and for her to move in with them instead.  She understood, a house was just a house, but being with a family unit meant more.  Mundok’s home was already bursting at the seams but in a couple of months a new room would be finished and until then she could stay in Hak’s room. 

Once the final moving process was complete and they are hanging out after dinner, Mundok pulls out the scroll, laying it out on the table.  “You guys ready to hear the story?”  The group nods, some leaning forward, others relaxing back in their chairs.  “Kija, you sure you can stay longer for this?”

“Yeah, I told them I’d be staying through dinner.”

Mundok sits back and crosses his arms, “Over two thousand years ago this place we now call Kouka was nothing more than a land filled with warring tribes consumed with taking control and ruling over the peoples.  There was much bloodshed and chaos.  From the heavens the Hiryuu dragon watched all of these events unfolding and it began to break his heart because he loved humans and wanted there to be peace.  So, against the wishes of the other dragons he descended and took human form, even forgoing his powers to do what he could. Unfortunately, he was eventually caught and just before he was to be executed, the Hakuryuu, Seiryuu, Ryokuryuu, and Ouryuu dragons stepped in.  They didn’t want to see their beloved friend die so they made deals with four warriors to take their blood and a part of their powers on condition to protect Hiryuu for all time.”

He takes a drink of water before continuing.  “With the four dragon warriors at his side, Hiryuu was able to sweep through the lands and finally after many hard-won battles, united the peoples into one and Kouka was born.  So, what do you guys think so far?  Crazy or maybe it really happened?”

Hak scoffs, “these were probably just skilled warriors that the people called divine because they couldn’t explain how they were so good at what they did.”

“That could be true,” the old man nods, “it is often a human trait to attach such supernatural powers to those that seem inhuman.”

“Well I think it’s still cool to learn about the past,” Yoon smiles, “please continue gramps.”

Mundok grins, “I shall describe these dragons first starting with King Hiryuu.  They say he had purple eyes that shone bright with kindness and a personality to match, and yet his wavy red hair was seen as a raging inferno to his enemies ready to burn them to the ground…”  Suddenly the room fell silent as all head turned to young Yona. 

“Whoa!” Zeno sits straight up in his chair, “you match the guy in the story Yona!”

“…Hakuryuu was physically strong with the power to crush his foes with his bare hands.  But his hair was softer, like the white snows from the mountains and eyes as blue as a glacier’s ice reflecting the sky….”  Now all eyes switched to Kija.

“…Seiryuu’s powers were the most dangerous of all for he could prey on people’s minds and drive them crazy.  One look from his serpentine yellow eyes and the last thing they may remember is his blue hair swaying in the breeze…”  By this point, the coincidences were starting to become quite eerie and Shin-ah shrank in his chair from the extra attention.  

“…Ryokuryuu,” Mundok chuckles, “they say he was quite a character always sarcastic but very caring. He loved keeping his green hair up in a pony tail and legend has it his purple eyes were fond with the ladies…” 

Jae-ha smirks and crosses his arms, “sound like a charmer to me.”

“…And finally, Ouryuu, the yellow dragon warrior with golden hair and a sunny disposition.  He was beloved by his fellow warriors and Hiryuu for he kept their spirits up even under the harshest of times.”

Unable to take the similarities anymore, “oh, this is some crap,” Hak waves an arm at the others in a fit, “how come they get to look like some ancient warriors of heaven! Did you just make it all up?” 

Yona places a hand on her friend’s shoulder, “it’s just a coincidence Hak, you don’t need to get so upset over it.”

“Yeah it’s just a story,” Yoon chimes in, “I ain’t in it either but I’m not mad.  You can see five characters on the scroll too.”

But of course, the jokester of the group couldn’t stay quiet.  “Awww, poor Hak.  Maybe you’re the Prince who sweeps in and steals one of Hiryuu’s daughters,” Jae-ha grins and gestures at Yona.  “We can call you the black dragon, since you’re always so moody.”

Mundok shifts in his seat expecting a fight to break out between the two boys.  But Hak’s face switches from anger to contemplation. Bringing a hand up to rub his chin, “I kinda like that… black…. Maybe the darkness dragon,” turning and smirking at Yona, “yeah… the one who wins the Princess’s heart.”  Groan erupt around the table while poor Yona is turning bright red.   

“Okay, okay,” Mundok cuts in, “so basically, after uniting the kingdom, peace reigns, everyone lives happily ever after, the end.”

“Wait that’s it?” Kija questions.

“Well considering there wasn’t anything of significance to happen since then, what else is there to tell?” Mundok counters.  “The rest seems even more farfetched.”

“We’re listening,” Hak retorts.

“Okay fine, they say that the warriors had lived on, that their blood would be passed down along the generations and that one day a reincarnation of Hiryuu would bring them together once more.”

“ _Tch_ ,” Hak leans in, “old man what do you think this is?” Gesturing around him, “reincarnation,” he points at Yona, “four warriors,” he points at the other boys, “you think this is a farfetched?” 

 

How many seasons have come and gone before this moment?  While never forgotten, the years since the accident have become a distant memory and so many wonderful new ones have taken their place.       

“Next we have our Philosophy majors…”

Zeno stood from his seat and followed behind the other students waiting in line for their diplomas. One by one their names are read as they stepped onto the stage and as his was called, shouts rang out from the stands.

“ZENO!!!! ZENO!!!!!  ZENO!!!”

His brothers and sister screaming and waving with banners.  Zeno chuckles when he sees gramps flashing away with a camera as he accepts his degree.  He shifts the tassel over and raises the diploma case above his head.  It was a proud moment for not just him but his family, _all of them_.  For the brothers and parents, he lost, and the siblings and father he gained… 

“First of us to graduate!” Jae-ha claps Zeno on the back.  “How does it feel old man?”

With tears streaming down his face and a babbling wreck, “My boy!” Mundok hugs Zeno tight.  “I’m so proud of you!”

Hak rolls his eyes, “Geez gramps the water works, you gonna do this every single time one of us walks the line?”

“Damn straight I am!” Mundok wipes away the tears. 

Zeno smiles, “Thanks!” his eyes crinkling at the corners.  “I’m glad I have you all here to share this moment with.”

“Last of us guys to move in, first of us to move on huh,” Jae-ha quips.

“We’ll miss you when you leave,” adds Kija.

“Nope,” Zeno hugs the diploma to his chest, “I’m a homebody, so I’m not leaving anytime soon, I’d miss you guys too much.”

“Aww, you’re such a dork Zeno,” Jae-ha rubs his head, messing up his hair. 

For the next few minutes the boys joke around and chatter together sharing in some hugs, and a few more tears.  Mundok hangs back with the widest grin still plastered on his face. He knew it was only a matter of time before one by one they will move on in their lives but that was okay.  Yoon came starved and now look at him healthy and fit.  Kija was such a lonely child and yet here he was laughing with life-long friends.

Shin-ah, sweet Shin-ah was still quiet, but he’s come so far from the emotionally bereft child he once was to one who could now be in the middle of a crowd without running away. Jae-ha, the problem child who swore to never be tied down.  Mundok had a feeling he might end up being the last to leave the house.  Then there was Hak and Yona and a knowing smile crosses his lips.  Those two still hid their feelings, but as anyone watched them, like now, he stood with his arm around her shoulders as she leaned in to him.  One day they would provide the next generation of the Son family. 

Mundok thinks back to the dragon lore, wouldn’t it be crazy if it had come true?  Laughter rings in his head.  And why not?  They were like a modern-day version, he mused. 

“Hey boys,” gathering them back together, “let’s get a picture then we can head on home for a small party.”

“Whoo hoo! Food!”  Shin-ah starts to sneak away. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Jae-ha grabs his brother and pulls him to his side as the others bunch together in front of the camera.

“3…  2…  1…”

 

Within the month a new canvas painting hangs prominently next to the scroll in Mundoks living room…


End file.
